


Bang Bang!

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Gen, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Guns, Masturbation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred indulges in his gun fetish and makes love with his Glock .40 calibre pistol.</p><p>America-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Al_D_Baran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/gifts).



> Imagine: Alfred on all fours, hot and panting and flushed as he slowly fucks himself with a handgun, licking and tasting gun oil on his lips~ Treating constipation the American way!

Alfred was on all fours on a plush sheepskin rug before a lit fireplace.

He was slowly inserting the barrel of a .40 calibre handgun into his rear, his tongue poking out from between his teeth in concentration. The metal barrel, slicked liberally with gun oil (Liberty Gun Lubricant naturally), met little resistance as he pushed it into himself. He let out a shuddering breath as it hit his prostate; he had to force a grip and push in the rest of the gun to the hilt.

Once fully in, he stopped to savour all six inches of it in his ass. He switched his hands from the right to the left, the former on the rug and the latter on the grip, to redistribute his weight. Slowly, his mouth running dry with anticipation, he pulled the gun halfway out his ass – and rammed it back in.

“Haah!” he gasped, his knees buckling from under his weight. Gathering himself, he repeated the motion, and was delighted to feel it rasping against his prostate.

Changing hands again – from the left to his dominant right this time for a better grip – he re-angled the barrel of the gun and slowly fucked himself with it, grunting in pleasure as the tip rammed repeatedly into his prostate.

He loved the feel of it, from the hollow tip hitting his pleasure spot, down along the length of the slick and heated hardness of the barrel, to the angular trigger guard that stretched his sphincter, encouraging him to clench and relax at intervals. As he sucked in his mouth, he tasted traces of the gun oil from when he had fellated the gun barrel prior to inserting into his ass. He ran his tongue over his lips, licking eagerly at the metallic solvent.

Alfred was desperate to peak now he head teased himself into such a shameless state. He upped the pace, fucking himself hard and fast, and willing his pleasure to climb. Falling on his front, he wrapped his free hand around his neglected but fully erect cock and began tugging in short, jerky movements, all the while fucking himself with the gun.

“Shit, oh shit!” he moaned, feeling himself draw close to a release...

Slipping his index finger through the trigger guard, he tightened his hold on the grip and squeezed – c _lick!_

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you from the usual shit chatters with [Tamagoakura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamagoakura) and [Spankreich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spankreich).


End file.
